


Nobody Wants to be Lonely

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-16
Updated: 2001-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Danny finally gets tired of askig CJ to go out with him.





	1. Nobody Wants to be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Nobody wants to be lonely-1

I am a heavy Cj/Danny author, and a heavy Cj/Toby hater, and a Cj/Josh  
uh...so-so.  
I know we've all been missing that particular red head, please put him back  
soon!!!!!  
So, i kind of wrote a little thing about the last time he asks her...  
It's kind -of sad, with a little bit of humor towards the end....let me just say  
that  
Danny finally gets tired of asking Cj to go out with him. Some Cj/Danny  
aerodinamics  
with some Cj/Josh towards the end.....you'll get it when you read it.  
PLEASE-FEEDBACK IS AS NICE AS SEEING DANNY AND CJ GET ALONG!! ;)  
Rating-PG, some senseless breaking of the second commandment, taking the lord's  
name in vain..  
nothing else.

~~~~~~~~~~  
THURSDAY

Cj tapped her pen visciously against her desk as she listned to the three star  
general on  
the other end.

"Yes...no, sir, the President will not sign that...no!...no, he won't...i  
guarantee it...  
no not the same guarantee as the press package...no!..he won't,  
sir...not if i see you first!"

Cj threw down the receiver as the general hung up on her.

"Bad day," Carol asked as she walked in with some files.

"the worst."

Cj put her glasses on as Carol grinned at her boss.

"What?"

"It's gonna get better," she said suspisciously as she began to walk out.

"Have i been fired?"

"No," she laughed," Danny's here."

Cj sighed as Carol left, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey."

"Hello," Cj said as she signed papers.

"Ok, i don't want to know who you were talking to, only what they said to make  
you say only  
if i see you first.'"

"He/She said 'Go to hell,'" Cj replied, while briefing looking at the red-headed  
reporter.

"That was a good comeback."

"It would've been better if they wouldn't have hung-up."

"Oh," Danny said as he sat down on her couch.

"Which leads me to ask, Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask if you would go to dinner with me."

"I can't."

"You can't, or you don't have time?"

"I can't," she said without looking up.

Danny nodded as he stood, quickly leaving the busy Press Secretary to her  
duties.

"Danny, you forgot your-"

Cj picked up the small piece of paper he had left on her desk.

"Oh, i get it," she said, expecting another written question.

She unfolded it quickly, reading what it said.

" 'Today's the last day,' " she read aloud," '99 tries rejected...100th's the  
charm.' "

Cj read the rest in her head, not wanting Carol to over hear her. She shook her  
head sadly ,  
knowing full well that Danny had counted every single time he had asked.

"Poor guy."

Cj shrugged and went back to work.  
~~~~~~~~  
1 P.M

Danny was quickly putting the finishing touches on his last edition to his 3  
part special,  
while drinking his double mocha.

"Hey," the startled reporter looked up to see a White House Aide.

"Hey."

"I have a really good tip, straight from a White House Aide."

"What do you want," Danny asked, expecting a trade-off.

"I heard you're real close with Cj Cregg."

"Yeah, and?"

"Rumors have it you two are-"

"Definitely not," Danny said, silently resenting saying that.

"Ok, i was wondering if you could set up a date with her,uh, for me."

Danny hid a grin as he thought of the 30 something aide out on a date with Cj.

"I can try, but i can give no guarantees."

"Hey, it's better you than me."

Danny nodded, while saving his article.

"Ok. Now, what's the tip?"

The Aide looked around, making sure there were no other reporters around.

"I heard, that the U.S. has been selling oil to Iraq, against U.N. sanctions."

"Where'd you get this from?"

"The meeting last week, with several Senior Staffers, Josh Lyman and Toby  
Ziegler, had been  
attended by a friend of mine, and he told me."

"Ok, thanks."

"Remember the set-up," the aide said as he left.

"you bet," Danny chuckled.  
~~~~~  
9 P.M.

Cj had long finished her briefing, and was still doing her usual paper work as  
she received a  
knock on her door.

"Hey," Danny said, "I came on request of an Aide, who was hopelessly begging for  
a date with  
you."

"Who?"

"Korey Heder, a blond."

"He's like, 29?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think i'm going to say?"

"No."

"Right on the money, but add a thanks for me."

"Yeah."

Cj smiled back, "you left this here."

She handed him the note he had perviously left on her desk.

"Did you read it," he asked, recognizing his penmanship.

"Yeah," she frowned, "I didn't know you counted."

"Yeah, well..."

"You know i want to go, right?"

"I guess."

"Danny, i don't make the rules."

"There is no god damned rule, Cj! SO for all of your life, your never going to  
take a chance,  
take a risk. you'd rather be at your home, alone. No one wants to be lonely,  
Cj. And i think  
you don't want to either."

Cj was rather surprised at his sudden out burst as she made her way to sit on  
her desk.

"No, i don't. I want to have someone to grow old with, to have a family, to have  
and to hold,  
to always have them by and know that they're going to be there, but Jesus  
Christ, no one  
ever told me it was to be done before midnight!"

It was now Danny's turn to be surprised as he stood closer to her.

"No, but we're not gettting anymore younger by standing here and yelling at each  
other.  
And it hurts, right here."

Danny could feel her breathe as he pointed to his heart.

"I know, i know, Danny."

Cj held back those few tears that she always got after they fought.

"And there's nothing you're going to regret after i walk out this door, cause  
i'm not  
coming back, not here, or that press room."

Cj looked confused as Danny made his way to the door.

"I'm leaving. I have an offer for the New York Times, and i can't stay here,  
knowing i'm never  
going have you to grow old with, to have a family, to have and to hold, to  
always have you by  
and know that you're going to be there when i need you, and to love you."

"Wha- wait, hold up."

Danny slowly turned once more as Cj looked him in the eyes, hers filled with  
tears.

"You, you're going, for good."

"Yes, so don't count on me asking again."

Cj looked away as she hurt after what he said.

"I'm sorry, that came out-"

"No,that's what i need to hear."

"Cj, you know i'm always there for you, but you're always so god damned good at  
hurting me.  
Every day for the last, oh, 700 days, you've been saying no, so I have nothing  
left to give."

"Ok, then."

Danny was quite easily shocked at her choice of words.

"If you have nothing left to give, then i guess it's my turn to give."

"What are you saying, exactly?"

Danny moved closer to her.

"this is exactly what i'm saying."

Cj grabbed his tie and kissed him hard, holding his neck.

"Cj, I, "

Danny still looked somber.

"What?"

"That's not it," he said as he grabbed his coat.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, i will always love you, but it's too late, i've already made up my  
mind."

"Oh," she said as he reached over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Good bye."

"Yeah, good bye."

Cj leaned back on her desk as her last breath escaped her, watching him leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3 A.M.

Cj Cregg and Josh Lyman were in their favorite little bar in D.C as he watched  
Cj drown her  
sorrows.

"...so he left."

"That sucks, you know i was rooting for you."

"Josh Lyman, rooting for me to brake the rules. So typical, my friend."

"I know, but still, you should've done it."

"Should've, could've, would've."

"yeah."

Josh ordered another round for himself and Cj as she played with her glass.

"I cried, you know, I didn't think i would, but i did."

"When he left? I'm gonna have to kill him, now."

"He's in New York," she said sadly as their drinks came.

"I have some connections."

"I don't think i want to see him ever again. Ever, i mean not even a picture,  
not a memory,  
nothing. It's just do bad, it hurts inside."

Josh nodded as Cj swallowed her shot.

"I had the same feeling in high school...."

"This is real, though, Josh. Not another of your fan clubs, it just hurts when  
i'm not with  
him."

"You're in love."

"Was. Was in love, it's over," Cj added.

"How can something be over before it's begun?"

"I'm drunk, humor me."

Josh nodded again as he took Cj's hand in his.

"I love you, Cj, and i have no idea why the hell he would let go."

"How can he let go of something he never had?"

"Humor me, i'm drunk."

"I love it when you throw my words back at me," Cj laughed.

"Time is precious, Cj, and you just can't let it slip through the cracks."

"I know, but it's tooo late. I'm just going to have to exchange my pain for long  
over due  
therapy."

"I love you, Cj."

"I know, Josh, i love you too."

Cj softly kissed him on the lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE FRIDAY MORNING

"...Hello?"

Cj walked around a strange house in someone else's shirt.

"Hello?"

"...my head," was the only response.

"Please not Danny, please not Danny, please not Danny," she said as she made her  
way backto  
the bedroom she had come from.

"Hello?"

Cj poked around the room, and found the form of a body under some sheets.

"Good morning," she said as she lifted the covers.

"Ah!"

"Joshua!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK, FEEDBACK PLEASE!!! ;)

 

 


	2. Nobody Wants to be Lonely 2

 

Last we left out favorite characters, Cj had watched Danny's last hoorah as  
he walked out her door, for good. Cj and Josh get drunk..and they wake up  
together.

No copyright infringement...yada yada. Sue me, you'll get a pair of socks.  
feedback always needed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
9 P.M. FRIDAY NIGHT

Cj had one of eeriest days by far on friday. Waking up in Josh's  
house, wearing his shirt, was just too mcuh for her social life. They were  
like brothers and this was getting as screwy as the Brady Bunch. So....that  
left her with nothing else to do except bury herself head-deep in papers.

"Carol," Cj chimed happily,"Are you sure there's nothing else for me to do?"

"Yeah, you've covered every briefing from now until next wednesday," Carol  
sounded a bit annoyed at her boss' starvation for work.

"Next Wednesday? Ok, i'll go take a walk."

Cj finally left her office and walked cautiously, trying to wake her  
sleeping leg.

"Leo," she said as she walked into her boss' office.

"Hey, Cj."

Leo stopped his signing of papers as Cj entered and sat.

"Do you have anything for me to do?"

"How bout your job."

"No, i mean i'm covered until next wednesday, unless a national disaster  
happens,  
so if there's anything-"

"Go home, you look like hell."

"Are you sure? Cause i could sure finish one of Sam's speeches or yell at him."

"Yell at Josh."

Cj flinched at his idea.

"I'd rather not."

"Then go home," he sighed.

Cj moved in her chair as she thought out her options.

"Fine," she said as she knew that going home only meant facing her  
problems.

"G'night, Leo," she said as she left.

"before i go, are you sure-"

"Yes, now go!"

"Fine, fine. Night."

"good night, Cj."  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Cj took as much time as possible on her way home, she took the Interstate, then  
the  
Pike, and just cruised, she really didn't want to go home. Finally, however, she  
had to.

"Lucy, I'm home," she said to herself as she tossed her briefcase and folder  
aside.

"Let's see," she said as she pressed play on her answering machine, hoping  
for a disaster, anything, to get her to work.

"you have 4 messages,"

"Aren't i popular," she said outloud.

"Message 1: Hey Cj, it's Josh. I know you probably dont want to talk  
about it, but i think we do, it's just really freaking me out. call me,  
i'll bring take out, bye. Message 2: Hey Cj, it's Leo. Just wanted to make sure  
you  
listened to me. Call me when you get home, and then take off your ringer, you  
really  
do look like hell...(She heard leo inhale, knowing that could be taken  
wrong)...in  
a very, uh, "sexy," way, you know...well, uh, bye."

Cj laughed as she heard Leo sigh just as he said bye and knew he had fumbled  
over what to say.

" Message 3: Cj Cregg? This is Tom Kipling, the Editor  
of the New York times, and i have here a resume that has you down as a back-up  
for his accomplishments, do you know this guy? Danny Concannon, Senior White  
House  
Correspondant? Thanks, i'll call you back soon. That's all your messages."

Cj's face dropped as she heard the last message, 'Damn, she thought, she knew  
she didn't want to ever hear about him again, but at the same time her mind  
was screaming, telling her to pick up the phone and ask for  
his number, but she knew that it was over, and she finally had regreted not  
saying yes...if only, she thought.

What she needed was a night out, with someone...maybe Mallory...  
Just as Cj was reaching to grab the phone and call her, she was called  
first.

"Cj Cregg," she quickly said.

"Cj, we need you back here," she heard Leo's voice, tense and nervous.\

"What happened?"

"There was a plane crash, I'll explain later."

"But doesn't someone else take care of-"

"There were a few Representatives on board, I'll explain when  
you get here."

"Sure."

As Cj hung up, she ran into her study, grabbed her briefcase and her  
coat and was almost out the door when another ring came

"Cj Cregg."

"Cj, it's Mal, i was wondering if you wanted to go out  
tonight or something, my dad told me about Danny."

Cj was surprised that Leo knew about it, but then again it  
was the WEst Wing, and word moves quick.

"I was going to ask you that, but your dad called and i need  
to get back. Maybe tomorrow."

"Ok, bye, Cj," Mallory knew that Cj needed to get to the White House  
so she didn't keep her long.

"thanks, bye."

Cj pressed the off button, threw the phone onto her sofa and  
locked up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
11 P.M. STILL FRIDAY

Cj Cregg was in the building in less than 15 minutes and was had found  
over 15 memos on her desk about the plane crash. She scanned the messages  
seeing Leo's about a Staff Meeting in 5, and left as soon as she came in.

"Hey, Cj."

Leo greeted his last staff member as she sat down to listen.

"Ok, as you probably all know by now, there has been a plane crash. This plane  
was carrying around 50 people, on a flight from D.C. to New York City. As little  
as we know, we do know that Illinois Rep., Richey Kneller was on board. Also on  
board was his aide, and various press members to dig a story on New York's  
mayor.  
So, we have a Rep, press corps, and over 30 americans."

Leo stopped and gazed over at Josh.

"How did this happen?"

"WE're not sure yet, they're thinking something with an engine since fire was  
seen by witnesses."

"What should i tell the press?"

"WE're doing our best with the information that we know, and  
we'll keep them updated."

"ok, who are we going to be talking to?"

"The National Security advisor, several people who know about planes."

"People who know about planes," Josh teases.

"I forgot the department name."

"That's the-"

"Shut up."

"Ok."

"Now get out," leo said.

The senior staff went out rushing to their bullpens to try to get work done.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
12TH BRIEFING: SATURDAY EVENING

"Cj, do you know at all the number of victims?"

"Yes, because when i said i didn't know the number of victims  
i meant everyone except, you. Arthur."

"Cj, do we have any reason to think of this as a terrorsit attack?"

"I really have no information on why or how this happened, yet. Katie."

"Did you know that Danny Concannon was onboard?"

"The Danny we know?"

Some of the press corps chuckled as Cj tried to brush away her shock.

"Yes, he recently left for an offer in New York."

"No, but i'm sure we all hope that he is un-injured. That's all  
for now."

"Damn," Josh said as he turned off CNN to rush to the Press  
Briefing Room.

"Cj," he as he paced repidly to get to her

"Hey, why didn't i know that-"

"I was going to tell you when you came back."

"You should've told me before," she said as she handed off a folder.

"I didn't think they knew-"

"Well, they did."

Cj made her way to her office as she sat down.

"I mean, it was a plane crash. 2. It's Danny, he's Irish, he'll be ok.  
3\. this was meant only for god to screw me once again. 4. Why the hell  
would she tell me that? Does she really think that i care?"

"Cj, i know, ok, i heard it."

"Yes, you and another 10 million people!"

"You should call him."

Cj gave Josh a look.

"I don't know his number, Joshua. And why would you think  
i would?"

"Cause he's a member of the press corps."

Josh tried to clean up his mess. Cj reclined back in the  
chair as she stood up to adress him.

"No, that's not what you meant."

"Cj, that's exactly what i meant!"

Josh looked at his feet as he knew he had taken it too far.

"Sorry," he said.

"Me too, i just need some air."

Cj left Josh alone in her office as she went to take a walk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cj was finally on her way back from her walk when she  
heard someone call her name.

"Cj?"

Cj turned to see Ainsley Hayes behind her.

'just who i need to see,' she thought.

"Hi Ainsley."

"I heard about Danny, i hope he's ok."

'Why would she think i care?'

"Me too, anyway i got to go," she said as Ainsley turned  
back to her trunk distribution steam pipe revenue office.

Cj swiveled her heel and headed back to her office.

"Cj," she heard Leo say.

"What's up?"

"I have some new information," he said as they continued to walk the  
West Wing hallway.

"Ok," she said walking faster to reach her office.

Leo breathed heavier as he tried to keep up with her.

"Slow down," he said," you have longer legs," he puffed.

"I'm sorry," she said, walking into her office.

"So, what do we have?"

"Ok, we know that there were no fatalities, and that only  
a few minor injuries, his aide, i think, and a few passengers."

"Should i get that out in the next briefing," she asked.

"Yeah, also let them know that the authorities are  
checking the black box to see what happened, and they're  
thinking a fuse of somesort."

"Uh-huh," she said as she scribbled notes.

"You know what time it is?"

"It's about 10 minutes till my next briefing i take it."

"Yeah. I want you to do this briefing and go home."

"Leo we need to-"

"Go home, please, we can't have you if you're  
not a hundred percent."

"Why wouldn't i be?"

"Danny left, and even though i know there was nothing-"

"Leo, i'm not having you guys feel pity for me. He left,  
nothing happened, i don't need to take the day off, and leave you  
guys all the work."

"Fine," he said comprimising," but you leave early."

"What time?"

"What time do you usually get home," he asked.

Cj thought as she sat down in her chair and watched Leo sit  
on her sofa.

"Around 12:40."

"You're leaving at 10."

"Leo," she whined.

Leo shook his head as he played with her mints on the  
table.

"10 or go home now."

"Fine," she said sighing.

Leo nodded as he stood up to leave.

"Good. That's all."

"Ok," she said as she opened a file.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
10 P.M. SATURDAY NIGHT

"Cj," Leo said as he wondered into her office.

"Yeah," she said under her desk.

"What are you doing?"

Leo bent over to se his press secretary on hands and  
knees under the desk.

"I'm looking for- for my pen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, i'm sure."

Cj finally picked her pen up as she cracked her knuckles to  
stand.

"Ow," she said hitting her head on the desk.

"I don't think that was made to crawl under."

"Neither do i," she said rubbing her head.

"Anyway, it's closing time."

"It's 10 already?"

"Yup," he said handing her her coat.

"Thank you," she said grabbing her briefcase to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Unless a national emergency occurs or something."

"Yeah."

They stood there for a moment, each wondering what the other was thinking.

"Leo nothing happened," she finally said.

"I know...i'm just not sure that's what i wanted to happen," he said softly.

"Yeah," she said buttoning her jacket.

"WEll, g'night."

"You too, Leo."

Cj walked out of the west wing still wondering about  
what Leo said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
11 P.M.

When Cj arrived at her house around 11, she immediately turned to her  
phone to see if there were any messages.

"You have 1 message. Message 1: Cj, it's Danny."

Cj stared at the phone as there was a pause.

"Uh, i just wanted to say that i'm ok, even though you probably don't  
care....well, i just wanted to say that i miss you....even  
though you probably don't miss me,"

"I do," she whispered.

"Anyway, here's my number. 773, then 243 1643. Just call me  
when you get home, please. Thanks bye, say hi to gail for me.  
End message. You have no other messages."

As soon as the message ended, cj reached for the phone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny sat on his sofa, watching Cj on CSPAN.

"...and i have no other information for tonight. I'll  
see you tomorrow."

"that was press secretary Cj Cregg, re stating that therre have been  
no fatalities on the small plane that crashed near albany this past  
morning....."

Danny turned off the tv as he headed to the bathroom.

"Ring."

Danny made a quick turn as he heded for the phone, hoping for Cj.

"Hello?"

"Danny?"

Danny heard a familiar voice.

"Cj, hey."

"Hi Daniel. How are you?"

"I'm fine, nothing really happened, just some really  
bad turbulence."

"Yeah. Did you see me-"

"Yeah, i could tell you didn't know when Katie told you."

"I didn't."

"you probably beat Josh for not telling you."

"That i did," she mused.

"Yeah," he laughed.

then again there was one of those awkward pauses, each thinking  
of what to say.

"I miss you-"  
"I miss you-"

They both said together, and then they paused again.

"I miss you, Danny."

"I know that's hard for you to say."

"Yeah."

"I, i miss you too."

"Then come back."

"Cj, the rules-"

"Forget about the rules. Leo said he wasn't sure it was what  
he wanted to happen, he made me go home early today and yesterday,  
and i don't want pity..i want you."

"you're probably going to get left out of the loop," he argued.

"I've been left out of it several times."

"Cj, are you sure?"

Cj played with the phone cord as she thought.

"Cj?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, are you?"

"I've been this sure for over 2 years."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"So what's next?"

"You tell me, you've wanted this all along."

Danny sat on his couch as it finally hit him.

"What about your and my job?"

"I'm not quittting, and i don't think Leo will make me."

"I mean, i live in New York."

Cj caught on immediately as she thought about her last long distatnce  
boyfriend.

"I don't want long distance," she said calmly.

"Me either," Danny exaled," So i'll take the editor job  
in the Post."

"They still have that open?"

"Yeah, lucky us."

Cj stood for a moment as she walked to her kitchen to make a drink.

"And your apartment?"

"Not on rent yet."

"We are lucky," she said to him.

"So, what do we do?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, so maybe i can swing by."

"Are you sure, that'll be too obvious."

"Nah, i think i can pull it off."

"I'd rather it be me stopping by for sunday and monday."

"You'd do that?"

"you bet," he said softly.

"What are you gonna tell the New York Times for a reason for  
quitting?"

"Personal obligations."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Nobody Wants to be Lonely 3

 

Nobody Wants To Be Lonely-3

After Danny finally giving up after 2 years of asking Cj out, he leaves D.C. for  
the town that  
never sleeps. In a plane accident, Cj calls after learning that he was on  
board, and says  
that she misses him. Danny also misses her and they talk thru the night after  
making plans for  
him coming over for Sunday and Monday.........here it is. feedback  
please!!!!!!!  
CJ AND DANNY SHIPPERS SAY BYE, BYE, BYE!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cj had been laying on her bed for over 2 hours, just staring at the ceiling  
thinking about  
Danny's return 'home.' She thought about how it would be nicer if she could pick  
him up, but  
she knew that the press could even spot her there and that would blow their  
cover  
before any of the magic started. She finally got out of bed around 9 and began  
to make coffee  
as her phone rang.

"Hello?"

Cj awaited a response as she turned on the coffee machine.

"Cj, it's Josh."

"Hi," she said quickly.

"Um...i know we have to talk about, uh, what happened."

"Yeah," she hesitated.

She put in the blend of mocha in the aparatus as she waited.

"Yeah, well, we were both pretty drunk."

"Especially me."

"Yeah. So, i don't think anything really happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, i was still in my boxers and i sleep nude."

"Ok, that was too much information."

"And i woke up under the bed."

"I woke up on it," she said moving around heading for the apple jacks.

"So, we can just put it behind us."

"Yeah, but you know i'm gonna bother you for the sleeping nude thing."

"It was eminent," he laughed.

Cj nodded as she pured the cereal into a bowl.

"Good, i'm glad you understand that. And we can move on, it was just a weird  
thing that  
happened."

"Like a sleepover."

Cj didn't answer that.

"you know, like when you girls get together and sleep at each other's houses."

"We don't do that at this age, Josh."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed.

"I mean, we have really big sleepovers in a, uh, in a big house," she said not  
wanting to ruin  
whatever it was.

"Yeah, and don't scare me like that."

"I won't," she laughed.

"Ok, then. I guess i'll see you on monday."

"You will," Cj replied sitting with her bowl.

"Ok then, bye."

"Bye Josh."

Cj hung up the phone as she finally sat down to her apple jacks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Cj finished drying her bowl there was a knock on her door.

"Who could it be," she asked as she ran to the door.

"Hello-"

Cj stood face to face with......a rose.

"Hey Cj."

Cj grinned as she turned her head to see fishboy.

"Hey," she said as they awkwardly moved out of each others' way and entered her  
apartment.

"thought i'd see what you were up to," he said as he looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

"A guy," he joked.

She playfully slapped him as she took his jacket.

"How'd you know where i live?"

"I asked Josh," he said while sitting on her couch.

"so he knows that we're-"

"He was very jubiliant, to give you a mental picture."

"Uh-huh," she thought.

"Do you want anything? I have cereal, eggs, whatever," she said.

"no thanks, i ate on the plane and it was actually pretty good."

"Ok," she said putting away her display of breakfast foods.

"Anyway, i thought we could catch a movie or if you're not up to going publicly  
yet, i could  
rent something."

"What about both?"

Danny was surprised as he stood to face her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I know this theatre where like only 10 people are in the movie, and we  
can sit in the  
back."

"Ms. Cregg, i am surprised at your zeal."

"Be surprised, Fishboy."

Cj grinned as she stepped closer to kiss him.

"w-wow..i mean, i am surprised."

Cj grinned at him as she grabbed her jacket.

"So, what movie?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

"....that was the most adorable movie ever," Cj said as she grabbed the soda and  
popcorn.

"Uh-huh, but i liked Jennifer Lopez more."

"More than the lady sitting next to you?"

"Of course not," he answered, leading her out.

Cj held onto his arm until the lights were put back on, and they both quickly  
separated.

"We gotta get used to doing that, you know."

"Yeah, i know," Danny sighed.

"It's not that i don't want them to know that i'm falling for the man of their  
nightmares,  
it's just, i want it to be out of the news."

"You and I both," he answered while opening the door.

"So...blockbuster?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Cj scanned the selections as Danny cracked his knucles while following her.

"You shouldn't do that," she said.

"And why not?"

"Because i don't want to be stuck with the old Danny complaining about the  
arthritis in his  
hands."

"You don't wanna be stuck, or you don't want me-"

"The second one, you idiot."

"Oh," he said taking out the gum pack from his jacket.

"You shouldn't do that either," she mused.

"I'm going to here why whether or not i answer."

"Because i don't want to be stuck paying all my life savings to have to pay up  
the long  
dentist bills."

"Yeah, yeah, now will you just pick a movie?"

"How bout 'The American President?"

"Too much politics, let's save that for tomorrow."

"The Replacements?"

"Sure," he said grabbing a copy.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Cj heard Danny's heart beat as she fell asleep in his arms.

"Cj?" Danny softly whispered.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to carry you to your bed?"

"Please," she yawned.

"Sure," he grinned.

Danny held Cj in his arms as he carried her to her room.

"left," she said.

"Here we are," he said putting her in her bed.

"Thank you," she said still holding onto his neck.

"Anytime. I mean it," he smiled.

"Come here, fishboy."

Danny leaned in as she pulled him down.

"What," he laughed.

"Here," she said kissing him passionately.

"You-y-you taste good."

"I've gotten that a lot," she chuckled.

"Seconds?"

"You bet," she said while moving next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning," Cj said while bringing in two plates.

"Food service? I am impressed," he grinned.

"Only the best in the Cregg suite. I made scrambled eggs."

"Yum," he said accepting the plate she handed him.

"Dig in."

They both had bed n breakfast while watching MTV.

"This is really good," he said.

"My mom taught me."

"Lucky gal," he smiled.

"I'm glad you came back."

"Me too," he added.

"I mean, i don't feel this way often, you know, when you're by me i fell like  
i've been  
electrocuted with 300 volts. that's a good thing, and i just don't want you to  
leave..again."

"The feeling's mutual," he said holding her hand.

"So."

"So, i'm not going anywhere without you by my side."

"Good," she said munching on some toast.

"Hey, you knwo when i hear this song, i think of you," he said pointing to the  
screen.

there you are  
in a darkened room  
and you're all alone  
looking out the window  
your heart is cold  
and lost the will to love  
like a broken arrow  
Here i stand in the shadows  
come to me  
come to me  
can't you see that  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
nobody wants to cry  
my body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside

"That's a sad song," Cj said.

"Wait, this is the part that reminds me of you."

.....it's a serenade  
so your heart can find me  
and suddenly you're  
flying down the stairs  
into my arms baby  
before i start going crazy  
run to me  
run to me  
cause i'm dying

"Well i didn't exactly fly down stairs."

"No, but if there were staris you would've."

"Yeah, i would," she said smiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
feedback!!!!!


End file.
